1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire receiving device without any connection point, and more particularly to a wire receiving device without any connection point, wherein the inner circle and the outer circle of the wire are in turn wound in the housing along the reverse directions in a coaxial manner, thereby reducing the volume of the housing, and saving the cost of fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power converter of a traditional electrical appliance includes a body having one end formed with a power plug that may be inserted into an ordinary receptacle for conducting the electric power. The output wire of the other end of the body is connected to an output plug which may be inserted into other electrical appliance, or into the insertion hole of a mobile telephone (or cellular phone), or into the power insertion hole of a notebook computer, for directly supplying the electric power or supplementing the electric power.
A conventional wire receiving device in accordance with the prior art can be used to receive and store the output wire of the power converter and comprises a winding spring for winding and drawing the output wire into the housing of the conventional wire receiving device. However, the output wire wound in the housing has a structure with a single direction only. Thus, the housing has to co-operate with the wound output wire, so that the volume of the housing cannot be reduced, thereby increasing the volume of the housing, and thereby increasing the cost of fabrication.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional wire receiving device.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wire receiving device without any connection point including a housing, and a fixing shaft center mounted in the housing. The housing is provided with an equipment that can wind the wound wire into the housing. After the wire is fixed to the wire fixing end of the housing, the wire is initially wound around the fixing shaft center, thereby forming an inner circle of the wire. The wire is then wound around the mobile shaft center along a reverse direction, thereby forming an outer circle of the wire. The inner circle and the outer circle of the wire are wound in the reverse directions. After the outer circle of the wire is filled with the housing, the wire is extended outward from the outlet of the housing and is connected to an output plug or a power plug.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a wire receiving device without any connection point, wherein the inner circle and the outer circle of the wire are in turn wound in the housing along the reverse directions in a coaxial manner, thereby reducing the volume of the housing, and saving the cost of fabrication.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a wire receiving device without any connection point, comprising:
a housing, a fixing shaft center mounted in the housing, the fixed shaft center connected with a wire fixing end, a wire fixed to the wire fixing end and extended into the housing, the wire wound around the fixing shaft center along an outer periphery of the fixing shaft center, thereby forming an inner circle of the wire, the wire passed through a breach defined in one end of a coaxial mobile shaft center that covers and encompasses the inner circle of the wire, the wire wound around the mobile shaft center along a reverse direction to change a winding direction of the wire, thereby forming an outer circle of the wire, the wire extended outward from an outlet of the housing and connected to an output plug or a power plug, thereby being combined into a brushless wire receiving device having a small volume and having a low cost.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.